


A Cold Lay

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Repugnant (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Blood, Consensual Mind Control, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Oral, Praise, Public Foreplay, Teasing, Vampires, consensual nullification, public, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: For a wonderful friend of mine.After getting stood up by your date on Tinder, you have a chance encounter with Mary Goore. Things only get better from here, as he informs you that he has the power to make the two of you go unnoticed.
Relationships: Mary Goore/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	A Cold Lay

The haze of smoke in the bar clouds your eyes slightly and you blink back the stinging sensation, turning back to your drink and stirring it idly. The ice is slightly melted, leaving your gin and tonic a bit more watered down than you would usually prefer. You haven’t been waiting long, but every minute that passes leaves you more disheartened than the last. It’s almost a relief when the mysterious man in corpse paint arrives beside you, practically throwing his body against the bar and sizing you up quickly.

“You lost, baby girl? You look like Bambi, all--” He unfocuses his eyes slightly and widens them, blinking exaggeratedly at you before laughing. “Never been to this part of town?” You have the brief thought to be offended before deciding nah, fuck it, if your date is going to blow you off, you’ll talk to this guy instead. At least he seems more interesting than Clive from Tinder. 

“Uh, no. I haven’t. But their gin seems good enough, and I appear to have been stood up for a date.” The man tilts his head toward you slightly, his smile fading as he takes a seat on the barstool beside you. He raps his knuckles on the wood of the bar and catches a beer, slid at him with expert precision from the bartender. You assume they must be friends. “So, yeah, I guess I’m Bambi tonight.” 

“Tell me about it. Get it out.” He takes a swig of his drink before humming and holding up a finger as he swallows. “Names first, I can’t properly feel bad for you if you don’t know my name. I’m Mary.” He sets the beer down with a thunk on the bar and holds his hand out. You offer yours and he surprises you into a laugh as he takes your hand and presses a swift kiss to it. 

“Hi, Mary. I’m Crysta.” You shake your hand off slightly after he drops it, noting with a slight hesitation how cold his lips were against your skin-- the cold of the ice in your gin and tonic doesn’t begin to compare. “It was uh- you know Tinder? That dating app?” Mary snorts.

“Yeah, that’s shit’s a scam. Tried it once. Girl never showed up even after she was all ‘oh, I love the blood! I love scary stuff!’ Never bothered to try again.” He takes another swig of his beer, staring at the wood of the bar before turning back to you. “You were saying, Crysta?” The sound of your name on his lips makes you smile and flush before you can continue speaking, and you’re well aware that you’re tucking your hair behind your ear-- a sure sign that you’re already a smitten kitten. 

“Right, well. Same story, I suppose. Clive said he was interested, we set a date and time-- which I triple checked, by the way. He never showed up.” You fiddle with the straw in your gin and tonic before continuing. “I should have known, this shit never goes well.” 

“Sorry, wait, his name was fuckin’ Clive?” Mary barks out a sharp laugh, slapping a hand to his knee. “Baby girl, you dodged a fuckin’ bullet. Imagine ten years down the road being god damn Missus Clive? Nah, you’re luckier than shit.” You can’t help the smile playing around your lips-- something about his energy is contagious. 

“I don’t uh-- I don’t think I take his first name if I marry him. I don’t think that’s how that works.” You laugh with him, leaning slightly towards him as you do so. Was your drink stronger than you thought? You feel bubbly, elated almost. 

“I don’t pretend to know marriage shit, man. Just let me have this,” Mary manages to say between his laughs. He takes another swig, emptying his beer and setting it gently on the counter. “For real though, you think he’s just late? I can get outta your hair if you want to wait for him a bit longer.” 

“No, no. Stay. Please.” You move your hand to tuck your again before noticing and stopping the motion. “I’m having more fun with you, anyway. I don’t care if he shows up.” The admission comes without your willing, and you’re more than a little surprised at the ease with which it comes. You double down. “Stay with me, instead. Unless you’re busy?” Suddenly confident, you bring the straw of your drink to your mouth with your tongue, noting how his eyes narrow.

“As you wish, baby doll. What did you have in mind?” His hand slides forward on the bar, index finger coming out to stroke your arm slightly. In response, you tip your head at him, arching an eyebrow. “Well fuck, I’m always down for that.” 

Mary slides down off of the bar stool lithely as you turn sideways in your own seat, facing your body directly towards him, taking your drink in one hand as you do so. A thrill of excitement runs through you as his hands move up your legs to encircle your waist. His head tips forward, eyes locked on yours as he looks at you. As you watch, his tongue runs along his lower lip and you mimic the movement.

“Should we get outta here? My roommate is home, but I can--”

“No. There’s no need, baby.” He moves closer to you, pressing his forehead against yours as you catch your breath in your throat. One of the hands on your hips slips under your shirt, staying carefully on the skin there. His hand is freezing against you, and you jump slightly in surprise, mouth dropping open in a silent gasp. “You feel that? How cold I am against you? Your living flesh, warm, pulsing…” 

“But yours is--”

“Not.” Mary moves slowly to your neck, lips trailing against your skin as he does so. “Tell me if you want to stop,” he mutters as he presses his lips to your throat. You’re only slightly surprised at the soft moan that comes from you as you tilt your head back further, giving him more access to you. The hand on your hip moves down your leg, resting lightly on your inner thigh as his thumb caresses you through your fishnet stockings. 

“I don’t. You feel… so good,” you breathe out, your eyes slipping closed as his thumb moves closer to where you want it to be. His lips part against your throat as his tongue brushes against your pulse point and he growls. A loud gasp falls from you as you feel the unmistakable sensation of teeth against you, longer and sharper than usual. With a sudden realization, you drop your drink, shards of the glass and splashes of the liquid flying under your stool.

“There we go, baby girl,” he mumbles against your neck. Your arms break out in goose flesh as the idea settles firmly across your mind: vampire. It’s not the most ludicrous thing you’ve seen in the area, and the stories going around sure backed it up. You’re only barely aware that you’ve said it out loud when he responds. “You alright with that?”

“Yes but, the people--” You cut yourself off, bringing your hands to his chest and moving him back slightly. Looking around the bar, it becomes obvious that no one has even noticed the two of you, even after the drink shattered on the floor. “Won’t they notice if we wind up fucking in a bar? Even a blind guy would notice, with the sounds I make.” Mary laughs at that, loudly, the hand on your hip squeezing slightly. 

“Look around again, babe. Their eyes are gonna skip right over us as long as I want them to.” Mary pulls back from you, keeping you at arm's length as you cast your eyes around the room. True to his word, no one looks twice at you, their eyes glazing over as they pass where the two of you should be. 

“In for a penny, right?” you say, reaching out a leg and hooking it around his skinny thigh, pulling him in tight to you. The alcohol in your system boldens you as you slide a hand under his tank top, humming in appreciation at the feeling of his chest under your palm. He moves easily between your spread legs with a casual cockiness that goes straight to your already heated core, rolling his hips and taut stomach in a way that makes your eyes flutter. 

“Then let’s get to the pound.” Mary bounces an eyebrow at you before leaning down again and pressing a kiss to your throat. Nerves turning into adrenaline, you tilt your head back again to allow him access as your hand continues to glide across his chest. His lips are cold, but you’re more prepared for the sensation this time and it only coaxes a moan out of you. The feeling of his tongue across your pulse point feels dangerous, forbidden almost, and your thighs part further at the realization. 

His hands come back to your body, one of them anchored to your hip as the other trails up your thigh again. Instead of stopping where you expect him to, however, he snakes his hand under your short, jean skirt and beyond. As his fingers brush against your panties you sigh, one hand coming to his hair and twining into his hair. You encounter something wet and pull back slightly, looking at your hand.

“Is there blood in your hair?” Your voice wavers only slightly, but you chalk it up to the lust coursing through your veins as well as the alcohol.

“Stage makeup, baby doll.” He pulls away from your throat, face hovering over yours as he licks his lower lip again. “I’ll get the real stuff later.” 

“From me?” You can’t help but ask him-- you’re unsure what answer you would prefer. Butterflies surge in your stomach as you consider the possibility of either answer. He’ll either get it from you or from someone else, unsuspecting. 

“If you’d like. I’ve been told it’s orgasmic.” He rolls his hips slightly and your breath catches in your throat as his finger presses directly against your clit as he does so. It’s all you can do to nod before pulling him again and locking your lips to his, finally kissing him for the first time. He groans into your mouth, tongue licking along your lower lip before he bites it softly. 

His hand pulls away from you and you keen at the loss of pressure against your clit before he makes his way under the hem of your panties and fishnets. Groaning at the contact, you thrust your hips up in your chair slightly and he chuckles darkly against your lips. His finger dips lower, sliding between your lips easily and spreading your slickness as he does so. 

“Fuck, Mary,” you pant against his lips. You can feel his lips turn up into a wry smile as he twists his hand into a better position, sliding his long index finger into you. The leg wrapped around him tightens slightly as your muscles clench, drawing him closer to you. You gasp as he bites your lip again, rougher than he had previously. He moves the hand on your waist to the small of your back, pressing you closer to him and into his hand. It’s easy enough to follow his rhythm, and you roll your hips against his hand at his guidance, your mouth dropping open against his as you pant and moan. 

“You gonna cum on my hand, baby girl?” You laugh breathily, nodding as you feel your climax approach and ebb, his fingers keeping you hovering just at the edge. “Want me to let you cum already?” 

“God please, Mary,” you whisper against him. Something in the back of your mind tells you how weird this is-- getting off to a man you only just met, but the louder part of your mind doesn’t care anymore. It feels too good to worry about it. 

“Only because you asked so fuckin’ nice.” His teeth catch on your bottom lip one more time before he pulls away, licking your jaw line down to the pulse point in your throat again. He presses kisses there, sucking softly as he continues pressing his fingers into you. The pad of his thumb rolls over your clit in time with his fingers, expertly bringing you to the brink of your climax. “Ask me again,” he says against your skin, slowly the tempo of his fingers to a tortuous slide.

“Please please please,” you babble, your head falling back as your hips give small abortive thrusts into his hand. “Please, make me cum, I want-- I want to-- ah!” You clench around his fingers as you finally tip over the edge, your leg drawing him taut against you as you cum hard. It’s the first orgasm you’ve had in ages, and it almost knocks the breath out of you. 

Mary eases you through it with praise and kisses to the column of your neck, his hand working you until you come down from your high. When the fog over your mind clears, you notice one of your hands has come up to twist in his tank top, pulling him down over you. You blink up at him owlishly, letting go of him quickly as a flush rises up your face. He stands up, looking down at you and licking his own lower lip as he studies your cheeks.

“God, that’s fuckin’ pretty.” He extracts his hand from your panties and brings it to his lips, making a show of moving his tongue across the digits and tasting you. “You’re fuckin’ beautiful when you cum, you know that?” 

“It’s been ages since, well…” You roll your hand, gesturing uselessly. With the continuing clarity of your post-orgasm mind, your eyes snap to the side, looking at the small gaggle of people nearby. “Are you sure they didn’t… hear or see anything? That seems impossible.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Took a while, but I finally learned how it works. Watch,” he says, pulling back from you and leaning his back against the bar. To your utter embarrassment, he lets out his best imitation of a pornographic moan, biting on his own finger and thrusting his hips as he does so. No one even looks up from their drink, and you laugh in astonishment. “Told ya. They couldn’t give two shits.” 

“Well, in that case…” You bring your hands back to his body, pulling him in close to you again. “I’d love to return the favor.” Mary opens his mouth to respond, his eyes going half-lidded just as the bartender leans eerily close to his shoulder, yelling out,

“Last call!” Mary jumps, startled for a moment before looking up at the neon glowing clock on the wall-- 2 am. You can see his body relax a little as the bartender seems to finally notice him. “Hey, Mare. One for the road?” 

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks though, man.” Mary pushes away from the bar and holds his hand out towards you, flicking his fingers up. “Gimmie that cell phone of yours, I’ll put my digits in.” 

He smirks slightly at your neon pink phone case before keying in his own phone number, labeling himself as “A Cold Lay”. He even goes so far as to take a selfie on your phone, making his contact photo. As you stand and gather your bag and phone from him, he outstretches his arm. You sway slightly on your feet-- the stilettos you’re wearing don’t do so well, especially in the glass shards and liquid beneath you. 

“At least let me walk you to a cab,” he says as you squeeze his arm gratefully. It’s stronger than you would have expected just by the looks of him, and you can feel his muscle under your hand. The alcohol combined with the orgasm have made your legs a little unsteady, and these heels aren’t always the best for walking in, so you’re grateful for the assistance. 

“I won’t need one, I live just over the train tracks,” you protest weakly. Inside, you know there’s a chance that you’ll be walking home barefoot within a few steps. He holds the door of the bar open for you and you make your way outside, gesturing in the vague direction of your walk-up apartment.

“Babe, that’s about six blocks away. No way I’m letting you walk home that far. Not in this area.” He seems firm, and you acquiesce with a sigh. Inwardly, you’re flattered and more than a little grateful for the cab, in the end. He keeps you company until one arrives, making you laugh with ill-timed jokes at the expense of those around you. More than once he makes vampire or walking dead related referencing, nudging you with an elbow when you ‘tsk’ at him. 

Mary shuts the door of the cab gently behind you, giving you a wave and knocking on the roof of the car. It pulls away from the curb and you stretch your legs out for the duration of the ride, groaning as the muscles in your feet protest. Why did you decide on these heels, out of all of the ones you own? If it were farther from home, you would most likely be taking your shoes off right about now, but they’re a bitch to get into. Grumbling inwardly, you stretch as much as you can before digging for your phone in your purse and lighting up the screen. 

“That son of a bitch,” you laugh to yourself as you notice that he’s also made himself the background on your phone, and your Google search history shows that he pulled the photo of himself from his band page. Thumbing over his contact entry, you pull up the messenger block. Suddenly, as you stare at the blinking input box, you realize you don’t know what to say. 

In the end, the cab pulls up to your apartment block and you settle for taking a photo of the entrance and texting it to him with the caption “come on in”. You don’t expect much to come of it, but it doesn’t hurt to try. You tip the cabby generously and pull off your shoes, staggering up the steps to your apartment with them slung over your shoulder. You try the doorknob and are delighted to find that your roommate has left it unlocked for you. Most likely, she retired to bed hours ago, but there’s a warm plate of food for you left in the oven, and the light in the living room is set to low. A small bubble of happiness sits in your chest, the gratitude of having such a good roommate stymied only by the pain in your feet and your exhaustion. 

Eating only takes you a few minutes, ravenous as you are, and you clean the plate and put it away without much noise. You tiptoe carefully past her bedroom, avoiding the creaky wooden step deftly before ducking into your own. Showering can happen tomorrow-- all you want to do is put on some cozy pajamas and snuggle up in your bed for a few hours. 

You’re just getting comfortable and ready to turn off the lights when you hear a light tapping at your bedroom window, almost as if someone is tapping a fingernail against the glass. No, not almost. Exactly as if. Curiosity getting the better of you, you throw your comforter and sheets back, moving over to the window to open the curtains. It takes all of your willpower to stifle the scream that wells in your throat, but with the aid of a nearby stuffed pillow, you manage to. 

Mary is practically hanging off of your flower planter directly outside your bedroom window, one hand resting under his chin as he waits for you to collect yourself. When you swing open the window, he gives you a coy wave and a cheery smile. He hoists himself up and into your window as you splutter at him, attempting to form words. Surprisingly, he manages to do this quite silently-- a feat you don’t miss.

“Don’t I have to invite vampires in? Isn’t that a thing?” you finally manage to come up with. He rights himself after coming through the window, huffing out a sharp breath and looking around your room before responding.

“You already did, man.” As if sensing your skeptical response, he holds up his phone with your text that clearly says “come on in” on his screen. Fuck. “Did you not want me to, or what? Cause I can go--” He turns back to the window and you shut it quickly, blushing deeply. 

“No, no! You’re already here. Stay.” You tuck an errant strand of hair behind your ear, and gesture to your bed. “I was about to get comfortable and watch some TV. You can join me if uh… if you’d like.” Any awkwardness in the air is cleared as Mary takes off his leather jacket and tosses it on top of your computer chair, toeing his boots off as well. He flops down on your bed like he was always meant to be there, holding out an arm to you and gesturing for you to join him. 

“Cool, what’s on?” As you scramble onto the bed with him, Mary picks up your remote from your pillow, thumbing through the channels. “Been ages since I’ve watched anything. Hey are they still airing Game of Thrones? Loved that Arya chick, she fuckin’ kicked ass, dude.” 

“Um, no. It ended and that’s a, uh, long discussion. What do you usually do before bed if you’re not watching something to relax? Do you read? Practice your music?” You pull one of the blankets over yourself, settling in close to Mary’s side. The chill radiating off of him makes you shiver, something he surely notices as he surreptitiously tucks the blanket in tighter around you. 

“Clean my coffin, usually.” Mary looks at you from the side of his eyes before snorting. “Joke. It’s okay to laugh.” He cuffs your arm with his fist lightly and you laugh, noting his smile of relief when you do. “Nah, I usually just go home and pass out. Not much time to do anything there but sleep.”

“Oh. Well, I know we just met and all, but you’re more than welcome to come over and watch TV at my place, you know.” Mary raises an eyebrow at you and nods, slinging an arm over your shoulder. “I think it’s only fair, considering you DID get me off earlier.” He lets out a quick laugh, stifling himself when you shush him worriedly. “My roommate is asleep in the next room, gotta keep it down.” 

“I can solve that, ya know.” You turn your head away from the TV to face him, arching one delicate eyebrow. “I can uh… keep people quiet. Not in the way that you’re thinking. I can like, make people not be able to speak. I can’t fuckin’ explain it, man.” He raises a hand, scratching the back of his head self consciously. You turn on your side, propping your head up on your hand as you look at him.

“So like, if you were to fuck me right now, you could make it so I couldn’t be vocal? So she couldn’t hear?” He nods, a bright red flush rising up his cheeks, visible even through the streaked fake blood and faded corpse paint. You reach out a hand, walking it up his thigh as you continue talking. “You know, I still would like to finish what we started back at the bar. Been a long time since a guy has touched me where I need to be touched. If you want to fuck, I’m not gonna say no--”

Mary cuts off the rest of your words, sealing his lips to yours with a soft moan. One of his hands comes up to cup your face, pushing you backwards onto the bed as the two of you rearrange to make it easier. He straddles your hips easily, sitting up on his knees to discard his tank top before pulling off your pajama bottoms, teeth chewing on his lower lip once he sees the expanse of your skin before him. Leaning back over you slowly, he rolls his hips over yours, watching as your eyes flutter.

“You like that, baby girl?” You nod, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders and moving your own hips into his. “You said you’re vocal, yeah? You good if I keep you quiet, babes?” 

“Yeah. Do whatever you want to me, Mary, I’m so beyond caring. Just fuck me into the god damn mattress.” You’re barely aware of what you’re saying at this point, but the desire to be full of him is more than you’re willing to withstand for much longer. Mary lets out a sharp growl that goes directly to your cunt, sending a shockwave of lust through you. As he rolls his hips against you again, you feel a thick fog settle over your mind before dissipating. You open your mouth to try to speak, and nothing comes out.

“If you want to stop, just tap me twice, okay?” Mary waits for your nod before proceeding. He shimmies down your body, pulling your pajama bottoms and panties off in one bundle as he goes. With a glint in his eye, he spreads your legs, laughing as you throw one over his shoulder and wink at him. You cant your hips upward and he follows you with his mouth, layering kisses to your inner thighs before finally connecting with your pussy. A silent groan falls from your lips at the contact, and you marvel for a moment at how truly muffled you are. 

He flicks his tongue quickly through your folds, spreading your slickness before pressing it to the nub of your clit. Your hips jerk and he smiles against you, hands coming to your waist to anchor you as he practically dives in. He’s an expert with his mouth, sucking where you need it and timing his movements perfectly to keep you balanced on the edge of a climax. When you continue moving his hips with his mouth, he finally gives in and slides one finger inside of you, tapping against your g spot until you see stars, cumming silently and rocking your hips into his face. He follows your movements easily, licking you through your climax.

“That better, baby doll?” he says quietly, rising himself to his hands and knees and wiping his mouth on his upper bicep. Your chest is heaving with your deep breaths even as your eyes flutter shut in contented happiness for a split second. Mary rolls himself off of your bed quickly, undoing his belt and pulling his pants and boxers to the floor. He gets himself back over top of you, nudging at your cheek with his nose until you sigh. “Yeah, I thought so. You ready for me?”

At your nod, he knees your legs further apart and situates himself between them, tracing the head of his cock up and down your slit. He teases your entrance as you squirm underneath him, lips twisting in a teasing smile. With one hand, he guides his cock between your lips and presses his thumb against your clit with the other. Silently, you whine and beg, attempting to move your hips against his cock for further stimulation.

“Just can’t wait for this cock, can you, baby girl? Can’t wait for me to slide inside you and give you what you fuckin’ want… what you fuckin’ need.” You nod furiously, tears of frustration stinging your eyes as you try to guide him inside of you. Slowly he slips the head of his cock into you, only to pull back and resume gliding between your lips. “Relax, babe. You’ll get it. You’ll get all of it. Tell me what you need.”

Once more, your mouth drops open but nothing comes out except soundless words. You twist your hands above your head, twining your fingers into your body pillow against the wall and thrusting your hips up into him. His cock head bumps your clit and you whine silently, eyes rolling back from the brief flash of pleasure. Over and over you mouth “please”s at him, head rolling on the pillow in your desperate attempt for pleasure.

“Love seeing you undone like this for me… love watching you so desperate, so fragile, so… so mine.” He leans over you quickly, hands practically slamming down onto the mattress beside your head. His tongue flashes out against his lower lip as he finally rolls his hips, cock slipping easily inside of you as he sinks himself in to the hilt. Mary lets out a shuddering moan, leaning heavily over you and pressing kisses to your neck. “So fuckin’ tight and wet for me, baby. God, I’m gonna love this pussy. Knew when I saw you you’d feel so fuckin’ good.” 

His teeth scrape slightly against your skin and you feel a light sting before his tongue lathes over the spot. He sets a slow and languid pace, thrusting in and out of you just enough to give you pleasure, but not enough to bring you closer to another climax. With what seems like great effort, he tears himself away from your pulse point and presses his lips to yours. You startle slightly at the cold sensation of his lips before you part yours, allowing his tongue to sweep in as he deepens the kiss.

Mary rolls his hips into you, smiling into the kiss as he feels you jerk underneath him when he cock bumps the right spot inside of you. He keeps that angle, thrusting with purpose as you practically pant in pleasure against him. Still silenced, it’s all you can do to hold on for the ride as he takes you, but nothing inside of you wants to stop him. It’s an eerily different sensation, but something tells you that you could get used to his cold grip. At least his cock is warm, you think wryly to yourself. 

“Fuck, baby girl. So god damn warm around my dick, it’s ridiculous.” He leans back, bringing his hands to your waist and watching himself disappear inside of you with every thrust. The sound of it is almost pornographic, with how wet you are-- his cock slipping in and out of you with a wet glide. When you move your head slightly to look where the two of you are joined, you can see the slickness coating the shaft of his cock. Mary brings a thumb to your clit, rubbing it lightly as you twist and squirm underneath him, feeling your climax ebbing closer and closer. “Can I bite you? Please, can I fuckin’ bite you? It’ll feel so good, I promise, baby girl.” He’s only halfway through asking when you start nodding vigorously.

Quicker than you thought possible, Mary swoops down over you and presses his mouth to your pulse point. He takes a deep breath in, smelling you at the junction of your shoulder and collarbone. His thrusts never let up even as his tongue sweeps across your skin, followed by the sharp pinch of his teeth as he bites you. You can feel the warmth of your blood flowing into his mouth and then suddenly, the endorphins take over. 

Your orgasm hits you quickly and you’re glad for the silencing, because you’re sure the sounds that came out of you would not be quiet. Your mouth drops open in a silent scream as stars explode as your vision narrows, pussy milking his cock as you cum. Mary growls in your ear as he continues drinking from you, his hips slamming into yours forcefully until he stills. His cock pulses inside of you as he grunts in time with it, small thrusts heralding the aftershocks of his own climax. Finally, his tongue sweeps across the small bite in your neck as he pulls back, wiping his mouth and chin on his bicep. He slides his cock out of you and lays heavily beside you.

“Try to talk, babe.” Mary rolls to his back, stretching his legs out and yawning widely as he does so. He sits up with some effort and grabs the blanket the two of you had used earlier, dragging it across you and laying back down with a thump. 

“Fuck.”

“Good enough,” Mary laughs, dropping an arm over your stomach and pulling a pillow under his head. “I’m crashing here tonight, cause I am definitely gonna want that pussy again in about an hour.”

“Is this one of those, ‘don’t invite in a stray ‘cause they’ll never leave’ things?” You laugh slightly, grabbing your remote and turning the TV up a little, hoping to mask the sounds of your talking. You stretch your own legs, wincing slightly at the delicious burn in your muscles as you do so.

“Yeah, basically. Invite in a vampire and he never lets ya be. Thought you knew this shit, come on.” Mary reaches over and pinches your nose, laughing when you flap your hands at him. “Nah, I’ll leave if you really want me to.”

“Stay, it’s cool. I don’t mind sleeping with an ice pack.” You roll on your side, away from Mary, to face the TV. It’s playing one of your favourite programs to sleep to, and you can already feel your eyelids drooping.

“You sure?” Mary rolls over as well, cuddling close to you and pressing a cold kiss to your shoulder. He nuzzles his nose against your neck, moving your hair away from the skin as he presses another kiss to you. His arm, still slung across your stomach, tucks you in tightly to him as if on instinct. You turn your head to look at him, scoffing slightly.

“Of course I’m sure, or I wouldn’t have offered. Stay. Sleep. Fuck me in the morning. Maybe stay a while after that, I dunno your plans.” You turn back to the TV and feel Mary tense slightly behind you before relaxing.

“No one’s ever asked me to stay before,” he murmurs against the nape of your neck.

“Then you’ve never fucked anyone decent. You’re welcome to stay. For however long you want.”

“What if I don’t want to go? What if, like, you’re the only one I kinda wanna fuck anymore?” His voice is quiet, and you strain to hear him over the TV. Your heart breaks slightly at the tone in his voice, and you roll to face him completely. With a soft smile, you lean forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Then that’s fine too. Just don’t wake me up with a cock inside me, yeah? Let me get some fuckin’ coffee before you fill me up with anything else.” Mary lets out a sharp bark of laughter, clapping a hand over his mouth quickly to stifle himself. Still, you hear the tell tale snort of your roommate waking up. 

“No promises,” he snickers. 

You fall asleep easily in his arms, the TV being clicked off in lieu of a quiet, whispered conversation between the two of you. It’s decided, without much pomp or circumstance, that you’re Mary’s Girl now. When your phone chimes later in the night with the name ‘Clive’ on the screen, he tosses it to the ground without much preamble, burying his face between your breasts and blowing until you laugh so hard you see stars. 

Maybe it’s a good thing Clive never showed up. After all, this is a much better gig than being Missus Clive for the rest of your life.


End file.
